1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stops for sliders on slide fasteners, and particularly to such stops which can be set at selected positions during or after installation of the slide fastener in an article such as a garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,618,828, 3,555,627, 3,805,339, 3,903,571, 3,905,073, 3,849,841 and 3,953,912 and Canadian Patent No. 619,347, contains a number of stop members for sliders on a slide fastener. The above patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,556,627 and 3,805,339 disclose bottom stops which are slidable on fastening elements of zippers and have tabs or deformable portions for being deformed to extend into a space between adjacent fastening elements to set the position of the bottom stops. The above U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,571 and 3,953,912 and Canadian Patent No. 619,347 disclose bottom stops which are selectively positioned on slide fasteners and then crimped to secure the bottom stops. The above Patent No. 3,849,841 discloses an adjustable bottom stop adapted to fit over and slide on the fastening elements of a zipper and to be secured in position by stitching. The above U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,618,828 and 3,905,073 disclose top stops for slide fasteners having metal members which are received in the spaces between adjacent fastening elements and are crimped to secure the members in place. All of these prior art stops require the use of special tools or time consuming procedures for securing the top stop in a selected position on the slide fastener.